Treasure and Strawberries
by KuramaIsFine
Summary: Alternate Universe. 2 years after YYH begins. Yusuke and Kuwabara are 16, Kurama's 17, and Hiei is 2 years older lol. They are sent to get a girl to join their team for a tournament. She is 16 and her name is...
1. Prologue

KIF: Okay. I have decided that I'm going to write down all of my stories in a notebook first. They will be at least 1 1/2 pages written so hopefully they're longer than my other stories chapters.

Bjr : That's a good idea. Glad I though of it.

KIF: You didn't think of it though. I did.

Prologue

My name...My name is Ichigo Takara. It literally translates to, Treasure Strawberry or Strawberry Treasure.

My mother was an anime fan. Her favorites consisted of, Pretear, Inuyasha, Please Teacher, Mars, and a lot more. But her absolute favorite was Yu Yu Hakusho. She was always talking about it, had all of the DVD's, and every collectible possible. Her favorite characters were Hiei, Kurama, and Jin.

When she was younger she was in an anime club where she was the president and founder. There were 11 other girls in it. They were all close friends and anime made them even closer. But everyone grew out of it. Everyone except my mother.

She had gotten married to a man named Zach. Or should I say boy. They were only 19 when they got married. Now back to the subject of my name. My parents are American. My last name is Barker. Ichigo and Takara are my first and middle name's. My dad also liked anime, which I believe is the only reason he allowed my mother, Stephani, to name me that.

When they got married both families were against the idea. They were so young. Really only children in the eyes of society. Also they had been High School sweethearts. 11 years after they got married they got divorced. My mother's obsession with anime finally drove my father crazy. So they divorced and gained joint custody over me when I was 10.

My dad moved out of the house into an apartment not that far away. I stayed at one house for one week then switch the next. It was weird and exciting at first, but quickly got old. We still went out together though. My parents were still friends, but just couldn't live with each other. I did have it better than most people though.

When I was about to start Junior High my dad had "the talk" with me. I was just sitting there thinking, "I already know all of this." But, as I now realize, it probably took him a lot of courage to come out and talk to me about it.

At my school it was required to take Health in 7th grade. We talked about nutrition, tobacco, alcohol, and drugs. Then at the end we had Sex ED. I never did like boys, or girls (perverted idiots that would dare read my private journal). I just wasn't interested in relationships or sex.

That trend continued till 11 grade. I had always liked to work out and was pretty strong so most of the boys stayed away, but that day the four boys approached me...

endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend

KIF: Okay I know it could have been longer, but that is like the background information the prologue as it's labeled. It is Ichigo's journal. All will be revealed at the end. As for the four boys I wonder who they are.

Hiei: Not us.

Kurama: No never. KIF does hate us after all.

KIF: Never. I hate anything to do with it.

Bjr: Hey I just noticed my abbreviation is Bjr.

Hiei: Okay. You've got problems.

Bjr: gets upset KIF! He's making fun of me!

KIF: Children, please. Daddy KIF is working.

Everyone except KIF: O.O

Please review. Reviews make me work faster! And make me pump out longer chapters.

Advertisement: I command all of you to read bowserjr's stories: New Time's, New Face's, it's sequel, and Boulivard of Broken Dreams.

The next chapter is the real first chapter and should be posted within a week. I have the first 3 chapters written out it's just typing and posting that's the problem. I have absolutely no time.


	2. The Rekai Tantei

KIF: Hey guys! This is the real first chapter to Treasure and Strawberries. I posted this the same day as the prologue so there are no replies. I hope ya'll like this chapter. It has 921 words much, much longer than HCHL chapters. It takes a little over 3 pages in Microsoft Word. :D

Hiei: Is that necessarily a good thing?

Bjr: YES! IT'S A GOOD THING!!

Kurama: I have no clue.

Yusuke: Well I for one will have more screen time.

Kuwabara: Don't you mean more story time?

Yusuke: Whatever.

The Rekai Tantei

Those four boys were all very cute. Well except for the tall redhead. The one with the long red hair seemed very polite. The guy in the green jacket with the slicked-back hair acted like a badass. And then there was the 'lil' Goth. They all seemed to be nice boys. Even the Goth who looked like he could kill me.

The boy with long red hair stepped towards me. "Ichigo?"

I was in semi shock. He knew my name! How in the hell did he know my name? "Yes?"

He looked somewhat relieved that I had answered positively. "We are the Rekai Tantei. And have been sent here to get you," he faltered a little bit. "We are to take you to Rekai to fight in a tournament. We need a fifth member and the committee chose you for us. Actually they have a policy that anyone they invite must join."

I looked at them for a few minutes before my eyes bugged out. "Holy shit! You're the Rekai Tantei!

The short Goth stepped forward, looking extremely pissed. "We just said that baka ningen onna."

I leaned towards him, " I know. I just realized where I had heard it." I stood up straight. "You all work for Koenma as Spirit Detectives, though Yusuke is really the only official S.D."

I suddenly whipped out glasses and started talking like an extremely smart person. "Suichii Minamino a.k.a. Youko Kurama. Fox spirit believed to have died 18 years ago. In reality you just escaped to Ningenkai and basically possessed an unborn child."

"You seem to know who we are," Suichii, or Kurama as I preferred to call him, sounded amazed.

"Hiei the Forbidden Child. Born in Koorime village to Hina. Cast out the day after your birth for being a male fire child. Your mother broke the law and reproduced sexually instead of asexually as the custom of the Koorime. It was forbidden for males to be there. Much like the Amazons on the Mascara. You have a sis," Hiei pushed his hand against my mouth to make me shut up. After he removed his hand I said, "Hmm. You still keep that a secret. You really should tell her." He glared at me while Kuwabara looked around confused.

I cleared my throat and continued. "Kazuma Kuwabara. You use multiple forms of the spirit sword. Easily the weakest out of the Tantai and probably the stupidest, one must question your value. You like Yukina, though I think she views you as more a friend than a lover. It is, after all, forbidden for her to bed with a man."

Kuwabara looked as if he didn't know I he should be angry, annoyed, or shocked. Man was it funny.

I walked over and stood in front of Yusuke. "Yusuke Urameshi. You've died once and that death was completely pointless. The little boy you 'saved' would have been just fine. In fact, because of your heroics, he got more scrapes than originally planned. Keiko kissed you to bring you back to life. You like her, but are too thick headed to admit it. You serve as the current Spirit Detective and do a pretty good job. Your parents are Atsuko and Raizen." After I finished Yusuke "profile" I turned around and took a couple of steps away from them.

Intermission

KIF: Owie! My hand hurts.

Hiei: This is the longest chapter you've ever typed.

Yusuke: You said typed not written why?

Hiei: Because, believe it or not, she has hand written the next chapter and it is much longer.

Yusuke: Wow!

KIF: Shut it boys. I'm going to go finish now.

End Intermission

Yusuke cocked his head to the side. "So. Ya gonna join us or face the wrath of all kinds of demons?"

I sighed. "I want to. I want to join and believe. You look just like them, but are you really them? I highly doubt it. Yu Yu Hakusho is just an anime created by Yoshihiro Togashi."

Yusuke looked straight in to my eyes. "How do we prove who we are?"

I stood there thinking, "Hmm. Tell me your deepest darkest secret."

They kind of just stood there looking at me like "you've go to be kidding me."

"Okay I was just kidding anyway. Umm. I'll take ya'll to see me mummy. She knows everything there is to know about you guys. She can tell."

"Well, then take us to see your mother please," Kurama, replied as politely as ever.

So since they had caught me right after the last bell we went to my locker to get my stuff.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "You have a lot of school work."

I looked at him over my shoulder, "Most of its comics. You baka."

"Oh."

I sighed. Boys really are idiots.

"Hn. Can we please hurry?" Hiei sounded really impatient.

"I've got all of my shit so we can head over to my house now. My mom works at home, so she should be there."

Kuwabaka looked like he wanted to say something so I asked, "Yes?" in a sort of scary way. Like I was in a pissy mood and you were shit in my way.

He swallowed a couple of times before answering, "What exactly does she do?"

I burst out laughing. I fell to the ground and laughed so hard I started to cry. I probably scared everyone on the street at the time. I finally calmed down and got up to dust myself off, before replying, "You looked terrified and that's all you wanted to know. Well she is a comic artist, but also takes freelances jobs. You know like character designer and stuff."

"Oh," Kuwabaka was slightly pink.

We walked silently or a few minutes before, "Okay guys here we are." I stopped in front of a giant Victorian style house.

A/N

KIF: Okay. That's chapter 1! Much longer than the prologue, right? Please review and no flames.

Kurama: She promises to make all of her chapters over 500 words.

KIF: I do?

Kurama: Yes.

KIF: All right.

Kurama: Kami-sama arigato! (Translation: thank god)

KIF: don't forget to read the stories by bowserjr. She's in my fav author's list and she's my beta.

Bjr: That's me! Hi!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the beginning. I don't own YYH and never will. Well I could always go to Japan and ask Yoshi-san if he would give all rights to it to me. But I doubt that will happen.

Hiei: Damn straight.

KIF: You're just mad cause you didn't get to kiss Kurama.

Hiei: NO!

KIF: Liar!

Kurama: Can we all just get along?

KIF/Hiei: NO!

Bjr: Why get along when KIF can molest – I mean beat the shit outta Hiei? haha


End file.
